


Crashing Walls

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Fanfic Bootcamp, Fanfic Bootcamp 2018, Gen, Round - Private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Yuan Lim's worlds are walls of nothingness.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Original Female Character(s)
Collections: (General) Fanfic Bootcamp (2018), Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Crashing Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This was something extra I wrote during the summer of 2018 based off Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp challenge for the prompt for the Private Rank. Figuring out how to make it so the character didn't know anything about the AtLA world despite being there the entire time was fun.

My entire world is a cacophony of nothingness. A name my parents attached – Yaun Lim. Yet, the walls around me mean nothing. The ornamentation means nothing. They talk of noble status, yet the only world I am aware of is a single room, a window towards the sky overlooking a garden and a locked door.

Until...

A loud sound shakes the entire room, and the wall with the window crumbles. A strange white creature and others my age float in the air. A boy with brown skin says. "Toph!"

The girl in question dressed in green simply grins welcoming me.


End file.
